Today's News/Archive 5
Archives *I *II *III *IV Notable Dates * All of December will be known as Anko Mitarashi Month!!! Please leave comments at the talk page only. December 19th, 2008 Yo peoples, just some things id like to say *'1:' STOP MAKING EMPTY PAGES OR SMALL PAGES. ive seen so mnay charcaters with just one sentence or two, guys, make them more complex, take your time, ten tails, me, and kurosaki dont have many many charcters becaus we take our time with who we first made. *'2:' Like me and Kurosaki said, keep an eye out for IP non-users, because they seem to just wanna piss people off by editing things and just leaving. Please address a Admin if this happens to one of your pages. *'3:' Shinobi Birthdays ** I had the idea for articles with birthday parties on them now that we are aproaching the new year. For those who have birthdays coming up soon or later, you can make invitations for one of your chacaters' birhtday party and throw a RP celebration. You dont have to, just sugeesting an idea *'4:' Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! (And/Or Hanekuh and Kwannza!) December 15th, 2008 Whazzap, peoples? Good to see there are new articles on the wiki. Here's Today's News. *Shinobi World Tournament is going on, and it is going to be AWESOME!!! It kinda sucks that I have a free pass (Me being Hikaru) *Please keep an eye out for IP non-users, because they seem to just wanna piss people off by editing things and just leaving. Please address a Admin if this happens to one of your pages. (I know Seireitou wrote this a few days ago). *To honor the best Naruto Movie made, well the best in my opinion, the Articles of the day are as follows: **Temujin **Stone of Gelel **Gelel Rasengan **Twin Rasengan **Raging Thunder That's all for today, See Ya! By the way, the movie is Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Narutokurosaki547 21:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) December 14th, 2008 How ya all doing! Its me, Seireitou. Here to let you know that the Official Naruto Fanon Shinobi World Tournament has began! The first round takes place in First Round: Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu. Also visit the Tournament Homepage to keep track of the rounds and matches. Thanks and have a great day. --Seireitou 01:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) December 13th, 2008 GOOD MORNING NARUTO FANON!!! *Background music begins to play: Back in Black* Great to be back! It be me, Kurosaki-san, back on Naruto Fanon. I have been absent the last 5 or 6 days, and no, I wasn't on any other Fan Fics or anything else. I may have been on here periodically, but only to answer messages. Anyways, it seems everyone has been working hard on the fanon (or is it hardly working lol). Glad to see we hit over 2000 articles. Now for the news: * Shinobi World Tournament is starting tomorrow! Get yer headbands, swords, kunai, er whatever else ya use, and give it yer best shot! * Pretty much everything else Seireitou wrote yesterday That's all I can think of. I'll leave the rest to Seireitou. Narutokurosaki547 14:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) December 12th, 2008 Sup!, its me, Seireitou with the news of the day. Well, its friday and the start to the weekend, yay! but lets get down to business. I would like to point out a few things: *'1:' So many villages are poping out of nowhere and without any details about their country. Also, the World Map isnt very accuarte to all the vilages. I suggest togteher as a wiki we fix up the map. *'2:' Please keep an eye out for IP non-users, because they seem to just wanna piss people off by editing things and just leaving. Please address a Admin if this happens to one of your pages. *'3:' We need some more detail in some of our pages. Ive noticed many characters with as little as a sentence in their whole page, so we have to work on that. *'4:' The shinobi world tournament will be starting in 2 days, get ready! *'5:' Keep up the good work! ^_^ --Seireitou 07:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) p.s. I going for my Taekwondo test tomorrow, yay! December 7th, 2008 Yo, how it is... hahaha, just kidding. Anyway, Ten Tails will be on vacation in Florida so i dont know who's takin' over the news. Anyway, for the Shinobi World Tournament, matches are done and no late entries are allowed. Matches will start on 12/14/08. If this date is inconvient for you, let me now at the very least, 2 days before the date of the tournament. Thanks and have a great day, hope to see you all on December 14. Seireitou 19:52, 7 December 2008 (UTC) December 1st, 2008 The character of the month is Anko Mitarashi Month. * The Winners of the USer Page Contest are ** 1st Place User:Cyberweasel89 ** 2nd Place User:Narutokurosaki547 ** 3rd Place I couldnt decide so everyone else gets 3rd Place, HOORAY!!!!! ** Ultimate Prize goes to Blackemo1 because I am AWESOME!!!! (Just Kidding People) Blackemo1 12:35, 1 December 2008 (UTC) November 28th, 2008 Seems I've been doing the news for a while. -_-' Ah well, here's today's news *Contest: Naruto The Jinchuriki Chronicles is still going, but I'm thinking of canceling it. It's not anything against anyone, it's just not as popular as I thought. I'll look into other options. *Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki needs more articles. So if you are a Bleach fan, or have an idea for anything Bleach related, click here: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *Contest: A Bodyguard for Kuro Akashiro was started by Cyberweasel89. Check it out. *Articles of the Day are: **The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay **Battle of the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken: Seireitou and Ryun vs Hikaru That's all. See ya! Narutokurosaki547 00:37, 30 November 2008 (UTC) November 27th, 2008 Happy Thanksgiving to all in the United States! Hello to all on Naruto Fanon this morning, great to see people are working hard (or hardly working) this day. Just want to list a few things today. * If you are a Bleach fan, we needs more peeps on the Bleach Fan Fiction wiki. It's kinda sad right now. * Seems that we're getting more Medic-nin, so keep it up. * Contest: Naruto The Jinchuriki Chronicles is still going. Sign up please. I'll see what I can do to revise it. I'll leave the rest to Blackemo1 or Ten Tailed Fox November 26th, 2008 Hey everyone. I do not have much to say but I do have request. We have many Bleach fans here on the Naruto Fanon wiki. I would like those fans to please help us shape up the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. Please help us make that site as good as this one as there is only a few of working on it right now. Please help us. Ten Tailed Fox 00:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC) November 25th, 2008 Hey its raining emo sasuke dolls!!!! Just Kidding, whats up everyone? * Make sure people are rating all the articles you come across (which so far we have 1,793. * I see we are uploading more pics to the site so keep up the good work. Though please try not using pics from other animes it just looks tacky. * A new story is starting called Origin (written by me). Its the prequel to the site's legendary The Last Akatsuki story. Please comment on both stories if you can. * The 2nd User Page contest ends in a few days so make sure to make your page as awesome as possible. Just dont add to many pics or computers are gonna crash >_<. *The articles of the day are ** Origin ** Ha ** Mashin Well, seeing as the main part of today's news was done, I'm adding a couple more things. * Again, more medic-nin and Chunin on the site. * Contest: Naruto The Jinchuriki Chronicles is still going, though many haven't signed up. ** Come to Narutokurosaki547 if you need info on the contest That's all for today. Narutokurosaki547 16:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) November 24th, 2008 This is Blackemo1 just reminding everyone that the user page contest ends on November 30th. Blackemo1 14:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) November 23rd, 2008 Sup, this is User:Seireitou with the news for today, clear skies, with a 20% chance of rain.... hahahahaha, no seriously. Everyone's ding great, ive been seeing more chunins and med-nins, really good. In december, we will host a ultimate shinobi tournament, for details, visit: Shinobi World Tournament to sign up and please, read the rules first. Other then that, good job with everything! --Seireitou 02:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou November 22nd, 2008 This is a message from Seireitou. I have made a Bingo Book page where id like everyone who has a charcter who fits in those categories to put your characters there. I have already put akatsuki and my chacters so just put yours in it. Thank you and have a great day! P.S. I also made a Bounty Book page for people who want to put their bounty hunters there and characters with high bounties on them, but you can still put them there even if it isnt high. --Seireitou 20:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou *This is a quote I made up for those who have been copying articles from Narutopedia or Wikipedia: "We are our own wiki, we do our own stuff". Pretty simple isn't it but it means A LOT! So we write our own articles! And anyone who disopbeys that, will get this quote posted on their talk page(s). *I have been off for a while but I've noticed a huge difference, but don't worry I'get started on being alert. Gut to see more admins too and they are all doing great! *Narutokurosaki547 has made it clear (Less Kage level characters, more medic-nin and female characters!). I know there is only one girl per 3-man squad but at least focus on female ninja a little.. The wiki has about 26% female characters, and 74% male characters and 65% Jonin-Kage and 35% AS-Chunin. More medic-nin are necessary. *R.I.P those who were killed during Pain's Invasion of Konoha. Yesterday's articles of the day are: * Ten-Tailed Wolf * Rain of Cards Today's are * Earth Release: Hidden Among Sand Technique ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 12:12, 22 November 2008 (UTC) November 20th, 2008 Well, since Ten Tailed Fox is M.I.A., I'll start the news. *I will put the contest I am coming up with into effect tomorrow. The rules can be read on Contest: Naruto The Jinchuriki Chronicles, which I will write. Now for some good ole fashioned yelling. *LESS KAGE LEVEL CHARACTERS! *MORE MEDIC-NIN AND FEMALE CHARACTERS! That's all for now. Narutokurosaki547 03:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Narutokurosaki for starting the news, I've been busy; The Articles of the Day are; ** Rasendori ** Heaven Clone ** Shinji Uchiha ** Ninja Art: Fierce Dragon Sword Ten Tailed Fox 15:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) November 18th, 2008 Its been a while since I have written an article on theis page. I am having a 2nd User Page Contest! To qualify your page must have at least 2 pics and and a decent ammount of info on yourself. Also no personal attacks on other people, so you cant say under your dislikes that you hate homosexuals, or jews, our president or anything of that matter. I will have a section on my talk page where you mayy sign up, just add your signature under the heading. Blackemo1 15:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) November 17th, 2008 Sup, everyone, this is Seireitou here telling you guys about the Main Page. I recently put up a type of ninja saying type thing up that i thought might relate to the never-ending battles here at Naruto Fanon. So when you have time, check it out, the thing in italics, you cant miss it. Have a good day and keep up your creativity, im seeing alot more creative jutsus, not just super powerful killers, okay, ive talked enough, see ya and have a good day! Hello everyone! Its a great day here on the Fanon; * We need more GENIN and CHUNIN!!!! There are way too many Jonin and Kages on this site. * Please continue creating Female nins and Medic nins and categorize them. * Lastly, the Articles of the Day: ** Shodai Yamakage ** Akatsuki ** Delta Akatsuki ** Mokuton: Wood Release Ten Tailed Fox 15:53, 17 November 2008 (UTC) November 15th, 2008 Ok a few things; * I have heard here recently that some people (I will not mention by name) have been picking on User:The dark ninja and his article Indo Huiyo. If you are one of the ones bothering him stop it, it is very rude. Remember, you can be blocked if you harass another user. * We need more Genin and Chunin so please don't forget to make them! They are actually more important than Jonin. * Lastly the Articles of the Day are: ** Indo Huiyo ** Ryun Uchiha ** Nine Tailed Fox ** Mizu Kurosaki November 14th, 2008 Its another wonderful day on the Naruto Fanon; * There have been quite a few new members to the site, I'd like to say welcome to you all and I hope you enjoy your time here on the Fanon * I had a really tough time picking the winner for Contest: Organizations but here is the winner; ** The Watchers by User:Cyberweasel89 Congratulations!!! I will talk to Blackemo1 about your prize. * The Articles of the Day are: ** Jikokukenin ** Taisinkoha ** Kurojin ** Guardians ** the Diablo ** The Watchers ** Torigan ** The Embassy Of Craftsman Good work everyone!!!! Ten Tailed Fox 15:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Hiya, it be Narutokurosaki547 again * Well since the organization contest is over (I entered the Jikokukenin, but I didn't win ~_~ *sniff*) I'm thinking of starting a contest myself. It deals with Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles. It would be a short story contest. I'm still thinking abou the rules and such, but the contest will go in effect November 21. I'm a little busy with other things ^_^. * Again, come to me if there are images needed for canon characters and such. * Though I don't care, we need more medic-nin on the site * No one will badger you about making Uchiha characters Gotta go. Narutokurosaki547 15:47, 14 November 2008 (UTC) November 13th, 2008 Another great day on the Naruto Fanon; * Contest: Organizations is ending today!!! If you haven't submitted your article, do it TODAY!!!! The winner will be announced tomorrow. * Recently I have had an interest in creating Doujutsu on GIMP. Go to my user page to see examples and if you want one, put the image on my talk page (of an eye technique e.g Sharingan) and I'll make it as soon as I can. * Lastly here are the Articles of the Day; * Echo Uchiha (Character) * Suzaku Hyuga * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Kagegakure 2 November 12th, 2008 It's already a busy day on the fanon; * On the topic of Uchiha; Everyone needs to stop freaking out about making Uchiha Clan members. I understand that there are a ton of them but they happen to be one of the most influential clans in Naruto. Uchiha's are helpful with stories and great characters. I know a few of the Admins will not like me saying this but we are being to harsh on people who are very creative that want to make Uchiha. So listen up; no more put-down comments about those who have made a new Uchiha, because: 1. Its rude, mean and makes newer users not want to stay. Which in my mind is insanity so leave 'em alone. 2. People have the right to express their ideas on this site. Thats why its called the Naruto FANON wiki. Because FANS put THEIR ideas here and we are running them off with our rude comments. * On a brighter note, everyone is doing well in their articles, people are being more creative. Good Job!! * I'm starting to see more medic and female nins so good job to those who have created them. * Contest: Organizations is still going on but will be ending in two days so put the final touches on your articles and submit them. * No Articles of the Day today, Good Luck everyone! Ten Tailed Fox 00:37, 12 November 2008 (UTC) November 11th, 2008 Hi, this is User:Seireitou here with a message. I want everyone to go onto www.youtube.com or another video url and choose a song or anime intro that you think suits your characters the best. Put the link of it onto the top of youtr charcter articles. You dont have to, i just thought this is a good way for you to display the mood and inner personality of your chacters, thanks, and if you need an idea, just go onto my Seireitou Hyuga page to see the url on the top and check it out, and by the way, it is a hand-made intro i made that my friend uploaded, long story, thanks, see ya, and keep up the good! --Seireitou 23:13, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou (Article Checker) Hey this is Blackemo1 I have to say that there are a few things that are really makeing me angry. * For starters if you guys are gonna make FANON charcters DO NOT use pics of CANON charcters thats just plain stupid! * Secondly alot of you are copying from wikipedia!!!! Thats ane ABSOLUTE NO! We have alot of fanon information going on here so when you guys start adding crap from wikipedia its a waste. I want all the Admins to go through CANON character pages and make sure there is no wikipedia crap there. * Lastly here are the articles of the day **Neji Hyuga **Mattai Sonokuma **and Kagegakure Blackemo1 15:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC) November 10th, 2008 Another busy day for thE Naruto Fanon, here is today's news; * Contest: Organizations is still going. Ends November 14. Thats in four more days people so if you have an Organization, please submit it, you might win. I will talk to User:Blackemo1 about a prize. * Make sure to be making some new female and medic characters, because we are lacking. No Articles of the Day today. Enjoy your day everyone. Ten Tailed Fox 18:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Well, I guess I could put a few things on here for some more news *Come to me for pics for canon characters and other items *Again a contest for Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles will be in effect November 23. Might as well write it now, cause I'll be dead tired. I have an all-nighter at my church, so I'll be lucky to even be concious. Keep on writing people. Also message to vandalizers: WE (the Admins) WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BLOCK YOU!!! Don't vandalize the site. It's annoying, the Admins don't like it, just please if you have opinions, talk to one of the Admins or the creator of the page. Also, don't do drugs. ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 21:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) November 9th, 2008 It is a very sad day on the fanon today; * I just blocked a vandalizer who deleted content on many, many pages. If you're pages were vandalized, please accept my apologies, and know that he has been blocked and will never come back. * Contest: Organizations is still going. Ends November 14 * On Friday, on One manga, those went know that ,Kakashi Hatake, the greatest hero that the Naruto series ever had and the inspiration for so many articles here on the fanon, is dead at the hands of Pain. Today please mourn the loss of Kakashi. In tribute to Kakashi, the Articles of Today are; * Kakashi Hatake * Chidori * Raikiri Current * Raikiri Ten Tailed Fox 15:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) November 8th, 2008 Uh...since User:Ten Tailed Fox is M.I.A., I'll list a few things before he gets here. * Contest: Organizations is still going. Ends November 14 * Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles is going to have a contest based on the series. I'll ask User:Blackemo1 about the prize. * Come to User:Narutokurosaki547 to get any images for canon characters That's all I can think of. I'm not good at picking the articles of the day, so I'll leave that to Ten Tailed Fox. Narutokurosaki547 17:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) *Hello everyone. No Articles of the Day today, looks like that's all for now, we just archived the previous news page so don't freak!!! Ten Tailed Fox 03:17, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Today's News